


You and Me and the World After

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable Finn, Flirting, Flirty Finn, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Poe Dameron, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Who acted first? Who kissed who?This is how it happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because @xyalovegood asked [who would make the first move](http://xyalovegood.tumblr.com/post/150719427871/random-stormpilot-question-92116), Finn or Poe and my brain got working.
> 
> Features oblivious and far too honerable for his own good Poe Dameron and adorable and flirty Finn.

This is how it happens.

 

Poe can’t remember ever being this heads over heels for someone this quickly in his life. But then he’s never met anyone like Finn before either, so that would obviously explain it. Finn who is smart and funny and gorgeous and who makes Poe’s stomach feel like it’s filled with butterflies every time he’s near him.

He tries not to hog too much of his time, or attention, the man is just out of the First Order, he’ll need time to acclimate and he should get a chance to stretch his wings before committing to anything, but it’s hard.

 

For Finn life feels new and strange. He can go where he wants, do what he wants and no one stops him. It’s exciting and a little terrifying too. But the strangest thing of all is that people _like_ him, that everyone _wants_ to spend time with him.

Poe seems especially fond of him, popping up out of nowhere and for no real reason. Not because he wants anything, he’s just... there. Not that Finn wants to object, Poe makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he’s around.

 

Poe tries very hard not to flirt too much with Finn and to not touch him any more than he would anyone else. Finn is not really making it easy though. When Poe innocently - well, mostly innocently - puts an hand on his shoulder, Finn will lean into the touch, press softly against Poe’s palm. And Finn will laugh at any joke, no matter how bad.

 _Stars_ that laugh.

That Finn seems to be picking up some of Poe’s habits when it comes to touching and hugging, that he’ll just casually warp an arm around Poe’s shoulder and pull him close, or rub his back on a whim, is not making things any easier either.

Yeah, this might be a problem.

 

Finn is genuinely confused by Poe, if he’s quite honest with himself. He’s not sure if the man is flirting with him or not. He’s always touching him, sitting a little too close even when there’s space enough not to. But then that’s not unusual. Poe is a tactile man, he touches everyone. Jess, Karé, Snap, even General Organa, so it probably doesn’t mean anything. It makes Finn a little sad, he’d like for it to mean something.

But maybe Poe doesn’t know that, doesn’t realize that Finn would like to mean something to Poe that Jess, Karé and all the others don’t. Maybe he should make that a little more obvious.

 

Okay, this is definitely becoming a problem.

Now Finn has begun putting his head on Poe’s shoulder when they sit next to each other and Poe likes it far too much to tell him to stop, even though he knows he should.

And he’s started stealing morsels from Poe’s plate when they eat. No not stealing really, he always asks first if he can have something before he takes it and of course Poe says yes, because after the lousy food the man have been subjected to his whole life - the cuisine of the First Order is as evil as everything else about them in Poe’s opinion - he deserves it. Then Finn will lean over - Poe sits opposite now, because his heart will never stand the strain of Finn constantly shifting so close to him that he’ll feel the touch of his hip and shoulder - snatch the morsel with his fingers and prop it into his mouth.

Which is bad enough, but then he’ll proceed to lick those fingers clean and seeing that pink tongue slide over those strong, agile fingers is giving Poe all sorts of mental images he shouldn’t be having.

This is _most definitely_ a problem.

 

Maybe he isn’t being obvious enough, or maybe there’s some finer point of flirting he’s missing because so far Poe haven’t taken the bait. On a few occasions he’s looked a little wild eyed, but that’s all and it could mean anything.

Or maybe he should accept the fact that Poe probably isn’t interested and just trying to let him down gently.

He’ll make one more attempt and that will be it.

 

“Do you want this?”

Poe swallows hard. Finn is holding out a piece zenja fruit towards him, the golden orange slice neatly pinched between his thumb and index finger.

Finn knows how much he loves zenja fruits, so that would explain the offer, but not why it looks like Finn intends to feeds him by hand if he says yes.

Wait ‘do you want _this_?’. _Did Finn mean something more than just the piece of fruit?_

“Yeah.”

Finn holds up the slice, close to Poe’s lips.

Poe’s tongue darts out nervously as he leans forwards, carefully taking the fruit slice. His lips brush against Finn’s finger tips, no way he could avoid that as close as Finn is holding that fruit, and he notices a slight shiver going through Finn along with a slight widening of his pupils.

Suddenly feelings reckless, Poe licks at Finn’s pads, tasting the sweet juice of the zenja fruit, along with salt and warmth of Finn’s skin.

This time the shiver and the widening of Finn’s pupils is very noticeable indeed.

“I like you,” Finn abruptly blurts out.

“I like you too.”

 

When they finally kiss Finn isn’t sure who made the first move. Was it him that lent towards Poe? Or Poe that stretched towards him?

He decides it doesn’t really matter, because Poe’s lips are warm and soft beneath his own and Finn realizes that those tiny almost helpless sounds is coming from his own throat, but they sure do seem to encourage Poe so that’s good.

His fingertips are tingling from the feel of Poe’s tongue licking over them and his mind is filled with images of other places he’d like to feel Poe’s tongue too. But that’s for later, right now all that’s important is how eagerly they’re kissing and that Finn never, ever wants it to end.


End file.
